Put All Your Faults To Bed
by Aeliheart974
Summary: Elle sut qui s'était assis à ses côtés avant même qu'il ne prenne la parole. Parce qu'Haruto était toujours le premier à remarquer ce genre de choses. ' A quoi tu penses, Naruse ? Je n'aime pas quand tu as cet air triste.' Ibara se tourna finalement vers lui et les couleurs semblèrent soudainement plus vives autour d'eux. 'J'ai fait un cauchemar."


Hello, hello, anybody out there ? Je suppose que comme d'hab il n'y a personne sur le fandom de Coppelion mais on sait jamais :)

Ce manga n'est pas apprécié a sa juste valeur et même après la fin des scans il continue à me faire feelser, dieu.

Inutile de préciser que c'est un énième Ibara/Haruto, probablement la seule chose que je posterai ici (j'en ai encore un en réserve ehehhe) même si je me laisserai volontiers tenter par un OS sur les jumelles Ozu ou même sur juste sur Haruto parce qu'il est génial. Bref, si quelqu'un a lu les scans par pitié qu'il vienne en parler avec moi, je meurs toute seule :((

Bonne lecture !

 **Contexte : Ibara et Haruto ont a peu près 14 ans et ils sont encore à l'école, avant d'être envoyés nettoyer Tokyo.**

 **Disclaimer : Coppelion appartient à Inoue Tomonori, que je remercie infiniment.**

* * *

Ibara sentait son esprit s'éloigner à nouveau. Assise sur un banc, les jambes ballantes, elle fixait un point indéfini à l'horizon sans pouvoir se sortir de sa torpeur.

Ça lui arrivait de plus en plus ces derniers temps et les professeurs avaient été incapables d'expliquer pourquoi.

Il lui sembla soudain que quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle et elle ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête.

Elle sut qui s'était assis à ses côtés avant même qu'il ne prenne la parole. Parce qu'Haruto était toujours le premier à remarquer lorsqu'elle se sentait mal.

\- A quoi tu penses, Naruse ? Je n'aime pas quand tu as cet air triste.

Ibara se tourna finalement vers lui et les couleurs semblèrent soudainement plus vives autour d'eux.

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar. répondit Ibara sans donner plus de détails.

Haruto se rapprocha d'elle et lui demanda avec toute la délicatesse qui lui était propre :

\- Tu veux me le raconter ?

Ibara hésita un moment. Elle aurait aimé ne plus y penser. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, elle finissait toujours par se confier à Haruto.

\- Il y avait une fille. Elle avait peur, elle courait, je crois qu'elle était blessée. Le sol tremblait, et il y avait des ruines partout, de la poussière, des enfants, des adultes qui criaient, des voitures renversées. Et puis une vague. Immense. Avec des débris de bateaux dans ses rouleaux. Et puis plus rien.

Ibara ouvrit les yeux brusquement, comme lorsqu'on émerge d'un mauvais rêve.

 _Il fait sombre. Elle cligne des yeux – la poussière est partout. La cendre lui brûle les paupières, et la gorgée d'air qu'elle inspire la fait tousser – mais elle respire._

 _Ses jambes sont douloureuses, et elle a l'impression d'être empêtrée dans ce qui ressemble a une toile d'araignée. La jeune fille se relève brusquement et se débat pour s'en débarrasser. Lorsqu'elle parvient a se dégager, elle se rend compte qu'il s'agit d'un filet de volley-ball._

 _Elle fait lentement un demi-tour sur elle même. Le terrain de sport est vide, pas une seule trace de vie autour d'elle, juste beaucoup de vent, beaucoup de poussière – et cette angoisse qui lui étreint l'estomac._

 _Elle est vivante – et elle ne comprend pas pourquoi._

 _Sa meilleure amie est allongée au pied d'un poteau miraculeusement encore debout._

 _Lorsqu'elle se penche pour la secouer, elle pousse un cri d'effroi – bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce sang dans ses cheveux blonds ?_

 _Elle n'ose pas s'approcher plus près, ses yeux parcourent le terrain a toute vitesse. À travers le brouillard, le bâtiment des sciences a une drôle de forme – qu'est-ce qui se passe, nom de dieu ?_

 _Et soudainement, l'affreuse réalité lui parvient, comme si elle avait chassé des toiles d'araignées de son cerveau._

 _Un tremblement de terre._

 _L'odeur du sang lui donne la nausée et l'envie de pleurer lui prend la gorge._

 _On lui a apprit comment réagir, elle le sait depuis des années – mais elle ne peut pas, elle reste figée, et s'accroche au poteau de métal comme à une bouée de sauvetage._

 _Elle ne se souvient plus d'aucune mesure de sécurité, son cœur bat douloureusement vite – bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?_

 _Et le sol se met a trembler._

 _La jeune fille hurle quelque chose, elle ne sait pas quoi et ne s'en souviendra probablement jamais – mais elle se met a courir, abandonnant ses camarades allongés sur le terrain détruit, et elle prie de toutes ses forces pour que ce ne soit qu'un affreux cauchemar, et qu'elle se réveillera bientôt en sueur dans son lit._

 _Mais au fond elle sait qu'elle se leurre - et elle court pour sauver sa vie._

 _Ses oreilles sifflent – il lui semble qu'elle entend des cris, quelque part derrière elle, mais elle est incapable de savoir si on l'appelle a l'aide, si on lui crie de faire attention, où si c'est juste le vent qui la déstabilise._

 _Juste le grondement lointain de quelque chose qui n'est pas censé être là – quelque chose de dangereux, de grave et d'incompréhensible lui tombe dessus, et elle ne comprend rien._

 _Alors elle ne se retourne pas, elle court toujours plus vite, et ses poumons la brûlent._

 _Et lorsqu'un poteau électrique vacille dans sa direction, elle s'enfuit avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle fait._

 _Ses pieds dérapent sur le sol poussiéreux, s'emmêlent dans les fils – elle n'y voit quasiment rien, et des larmes de terreur s'échappent de ses paupières. Le vent frappe son visage de plein fouet, et il a un goût de sel, de poussière – le vent a un goût de peur, et elle court toujours plus vite droit devant elle, cherchant un visage famillier – ou juste un visage, quelqu'un a qui se raccrocher, quelqu'un pour lui dire ce qu'elle fait au milieu de cet enfer._

 _-A l'aide ! Au secours ! hurle t-elle de toute la force de ses poumons._

 _Ses ongles griffent le sol, ses jambes se débattent dans tous les sens – bon sang, ce qu'elle a peur, seule dans le brouillard, avec le danger derrière elle._

 _Mais personne ne vient – personne ne viendra et au fond d'elle, elle le sait._

 _Et puis plus rien. Le noir complet, et le grondement qui se fait de plus en plus lointain._

Haruto sembla réfléchir avant de lui répondre, s'efforçant de trouver une manière de lui expliquer.

\- Ibara, il y a eu un séisme la semaine dernière. Tu ne regardes pas la télévision?

Ibara haussa les épaules.

\- Tu dis toi même que la vie des humains est inintéressante.

Haruto sourit.

-Oui, mais là c'est différent. Beaucoup d'entre eux sont morts. Ça nous concerne, cette fois.

Le visage d'Ibara redevient songeur et elle reste silencieuse un long moment avant de reporter son attention sur Haruto.

-Dis, c'est bien pour réparer leurs erreurs qu'on a étés créés, n'est ce pas ?

Haruto hoche la tête et soupire. Il n'a pas vraiment envie d'avoir une discussion pareille avec Naruse. Mais a son étonnement, elle n'ajoute rien avec cet air triste et lointain qu'il voit beaucoup trop souvent sur son visage.

Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine comme si elle avait froid, et se penche légèrement vers l'avant, le regard rivé vers le bout de ses tennis.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on a rien pu faire, dans ce cas ?

Haruto écarquille les yeux.

-Naruse...

-Pourquoi est-ce que je respire, si je ne peux rien faire pour eux ?

Haruto voudrait crier qu'elle n'a pas a se sentir coupable, que les humains n'ont personne d'autre a blâmer d'autre qu'eux mêmes, mais il soupire, et croise le regard de la brune.

-On ne peut rien faire contre ce genre d'aléa naturel. C'est un risque imprévisible, et les humains en ont conscience.

-Alors pourquoi on existe, si c'est pas pour les protéger ?

-Premièrement, l'école se termine seulement dans deux ans. On a tout le temps d'apprendre a devenir assez fort pour réparer les catastrophes industrielles.

-Alors on sera bientôt bientôt assez forts pour les sauver ?

-On existe pas pour les sauver, Naruse. On a étés créés pour réparer ce qu'ils ont détruit.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Ces deux là, je vous jure. Ils me tuent. ILS. ME. TUENT._


End file.
